


The Wedding

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Both POV's</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Ezra rolled over and turned off the alarm clock, but instead of pulling the covers up over his head to go back to sleep he rolled over to stare at the spot normally occupied by his lover. Chris wasn't there this morning, nor had he spent the night there. Tradition forbade the bride and groom, or groom and groom in this case, from spending the night before their wedding together.

With a wide grin, Ezra tossed back the covers and scrambled out of bed. Today was the day he and Chris were finally getting married. He paused on his way to the bathroom, one hand reaching out to reverently touch the tuxedo hanging next to the long mirror. It was a typical tuxedo. Black in color, long dovetails in the back, an emerald green bow tie and cummerbund to go against the white pleated shirt. Unremarkable other than he was to be married in it. Ezra smiled as he thought this must be how brides feel when they see their wedding dress. One last stroke of his hand over the fine cloth then he hurried into the bathroom to take care of his morning ablutions.

He'd just finished toweling dry from his shower and pulled on a pair of boxers when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"I'll be right there," he shouted, grabbing his soft terry cloth robe from the back of the bathroom door and slipped it on. Ezra stepped out of the bathroom and found Buck standing in the doorway, wearing casual clothes and a smile.

"Good, you're up. Time for breakfast, pard."

"No thank you, Buck," Ezra demurred. "I couldn't possibly eat this morning."

"Sure you can, and you will," Buck said, overriding Ezra's objections as he grasped the smaller man by the shoulders and steered him out of the room. "Miz Nettie is not a woman you say no to. I don't care how old that woman gets, she can still whup the both of us."

"And don't you boys forget that," she said as they entered the kitchen, a smile softening the sting of her words. "Now, you just sit yourself right down, son, and I'll whip you up a nice breakfast. And don't give me none of that nonsense about not being hungry. That's just the nerves talking." She bustled around the kitchen as she talked, completely ignoring any objections Ezra tried to make.

Nettie was still spry in her old age and brooked little nonsense from the seven men she'd 'adopted.' Her only real concession to age was she now used a cane to help her walk. It became a necessity a few years ago when she'd broken her hip. Everyone had been concerned about her living alone on her ranch since Casey had moved out when she married JD. Vin finally packed up his things, sub-let his apartment and moved in with her, over her protests. He still lived there now.

"Just give in, pard. It's easier," Buck grinned and clapped him on the back.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Nettie asked when Buck started to leave the kitchen. "You just sit yourself down too. I'm not gonna let you boys start this day off without a solid breakfast. Hush up and eat."

Ezra shared a rueful smile with Buck and dug into the plate of pancakes, sausage and homefries that had been placed in front of him. As he ate, he couldn't help thinking about the changes the last 15 odd years had made in his life. Particularly since it was 15 years he hadn't expected to have. If Chris hadn't rescued him, and rescue was exactly what he'd done, from the FBI when he had, Ezra was sure he would have suffered a case of terminal friendly fire.

Instead, Chris had swooped in and pretty much dragged him to Denver against his will and into the arms of a family. Albeit a highly dysfunctional and decidedly odd family, but that's what these men were. Family. And they took him into their midst and refused to let him go. Among them he'd found five brothers and a lover. A lover who would become his husband today.

*****

Chris stared out the window of his hotel room, hands in the pockets of his tuxedo pants and shirt on but unbuttoned. He was still having a little trouble believing this day had arrived. When he had proposed to Ezra ten years ago, he'd secretly believed that it was unlikely they would ever be able to legally wed. Not that he hadn't meant every word he said to Ezra that day. He loved him and wanted the world to know, but it seemed like their jobs and the law would always conspire against them.

Then two years ago on a balmy spring day much like this one, the new president made homosexual marriages legal. It had caused quite a bit of an uproar, but in the end it had been accepted. Chris had expected Ezra to start making plans for their wedding right away, so he'd been surprised when Ezra suggested they wait. The reasoning was sound. Chris was only a couple of years away from becoming Assistant Director of the Denver office and Ezra would be going into semi-retirement, teaching undercover work rather than going under himself.

Buck had actually been the most disappointed. The ladies' man had discovered he had a knack for planning and coordinating weddings. He'd done both JD and Casey's and Nathan and Rain's weddings. Once it looked like the new law was going to happen, he'd started making plans. Chris had hated breaking the news to him.

Now, two years later it was finally happening.

"You might want ta finish getting dressed, cowboy," Vin said from the doorway. "Ezra'll kill us both if I let you be late."

"Don't I know it," Chris agreed, turning towards him with a smile. He quickly buttoned and tucked in his shirt as Vin efficiently packed their overnight things. Next he put on the cummerbund, then picked up the bow tie.

It took him three tries to get it right. Chris couldn't help remembering the times Sarah would tie it for him and in recent years, Ezra. Those nimble hands and devilish green eyes always managed to turn it into an erotic event.

"Eh. Quit woolgatherin'," Vin interrupted his thoughts. "We've gotta get going."

Chris checked his watch. "It's still three hours to the ceremony."

"You know Bucklin's going to want to inspect ya and make sure ya know exactly what you're supposed to do an' all that. Plus ya gotta mix with some of the guests. Nope. No time to waste. We gotta get going."

"Fine, fine," Chris agreed, picking up his tuxedo jacket and slipping it on. "Hey, Vin. When are you gonna get married?"

Vin snorted as he slung the overnight bag over his shoulder and opened the room door. "Don't you know all the good ones are taken? 'Sides, what woman wants ta get mixed up with an ornery bronc like me?"

"You'd be surprised. Half the secretaries at the Federal building would faint if you ever asked them out on a date."

"Mebbe," Vin shrugged. "I'll know her when I meet her. Now let's get your sorry butt married."

*****

Ezra didn't look away from the mirror at the sound of a gentle tap on the bedroom door. Nor did he move when it opened and Buck came in, closing it softly behind him. The taller man came over and sat next to him on the bed, their gazes meeting in the long mirror.

"What am I doing, Buck?" he asked, his tongue darting out to nervously wet his lips.

"You're getting married, pard."

Dropping his gaze away from Buck's, Ezra started undoing his bow tie. "I can't. I can't do this."

"Whoa. Hold up there," Buck grasped Ezra's hands, stopping him. "Why not? Why can't you marry Chris?"

"Because...because..." Ezra suddenly surged to his feet to pace. "Look at me, Buck. I'm a washed up undercover agent with lies and allegations in my past. My mother is a con artist, and, in case it escaped your notice, I'm a man. What is Chris thinking, marrying me?"

Buck stood up and blocked his way. "Hold on there, Ez, and listen to me. First of all, ya ain't washed up. You're retiring before ya end up on permanent disability or dead. Don't give me that look. It about killed Chris the last time you got shot and it took longer for you to recover. It's a young man's game. All our jobs are. Hell, do you think Josiah liked retiring? Or Nate? Or me? Or Chris? Not a chance, but we did it anyway cause it was time. As for that bull about you being on the take, that was years ago and you've proved them wrong time and time again. It's in the past and that's where it'll stay. Maude," Buck smiled, "Well, Maude is Maude. No denying or changing her, but she ain't you. Chris is marrying you, not her."

"Thank God," Ezra muttered.

Buck chuckled, "Yep. As for what Chris is thinking, I'm thinking he thinks he loves you. He wants you by his side forever."

"Yes, but..."

"But what? Marrying you is bad for his career?" Buck shook his head. "Hell, Ezra, you two have been together, what? Fifteen years? Seems to me if it was gonna be a problem it would have happened a long time ago."

"I guess."

"Ezra," Buck placed his hands on Ezra's shoulders, "You're getting married today. Be happy, and stop worrying so damn much."

"I suppose you're right."

"Course I am."

"Everything alright in here?" Josiah asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, just a case of cold feet," Buck answered with a smile.

Josiah closed the door behind him as he came further in the room. "It's alright, son. Everyone has worries and fears that suddenly become larger than life on this day. Just remember when you step up to that altar next to Chris and look in his eyes, all you're going to find is love. Everything else will just disappear."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Josiah answered with a smile, patting his cheek. "Do you feel up to a visit from Maude?"

"If I say no?"

"Then I'll escort her back to her seat."

Ezra shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll see her."

He stepped back in front of the mirror and finished undoing his tie.

"I'll be outside if you need me, Ez."

"Thank you, Buck," he said, smiling gratefully at him.

Buck nodded and turned to go. He stopped and smiled at Maude. "Ma'am, you're looking as beautiful as ever today."

"Charmer," she smiled up at the tall ladies' man. "I'd like a moment with my boy, Mr. Wilmington."

"On my way, ma'am."

"I'm glad you came, Mother," Ezra said, hugging her.

"Nonsense. You didn't think I'd miss my baby boy's wedding, did you?" She batted away his hands as he went to redo his bow tie. "Here, let me. You men can never seem to tie these things right."

Ezra didn't bother to point out that he'd been tying his own for a few decades now. "Thank you, Mother."

"There you go. Now turn around so we can get your cummerbund on. That's it. Now your jacket. Good, good."

She smiled at him, her hands smoothing the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. "My baby boy's finally getting married. It's about time."

"Ow. Mother!" he yelped when she swatted him. "We couldn't get married before now."

"Two years ago that law was passed. Two years I've been waiting for that man to make an honest man out of you."

"I thought you didn't like Chris, mother?"

She waved her hand dismissively as she sat in the rocking chair in the corner. "Mr. Larabee and I just have differences of opinion. Although, if you don't want to go through with this I know a couple of nice young women."

"Mother!" Ezra glared at her. "I love Chris with all of my heart and soul and you can't change that. I am marrying him today and that's final."

"Good."

"If you can't accept...what?" Ezra stared at her as he finally heard what she'd said. "Did you say 'good'?"

"Yes, good." She smiled at him sweetly. "I know you, darling boy. Better than you know yourself sometimes. You've been sitting here all morning, working yourself into a tizzy with fears and doubts. I know you love Chris, darling. You've been with the man for fifteen years. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"Then why?" Ezra trailed off as he sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"Sometimes you just need a little reminder." Maude rose gracefully to her feet, checked that there were no wrinkles in her dress and held out her hand to Ezra. "Come along, baby boy. It's time you mingled with some of your guests and I want the handsomest man here on my arm."

"But Chris...we can't see each other before the ceremony."

"Which is why you will remain inside the house while he mingles outside. Now come along."

Rising to his feet, Ezra slipped her arm through his and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, baby boy." She smiled and patted her hair. "Is my hair alright?"

"It's perfect, Mother. Shall we?"

"Let's."

Ezra opened the door and escorted her out to his waiting friends.

*****

"Quit playing with your bow tie, cowboy," Vin said as he came up next to Chris and handed him a bottle. "It'll be over soon an' ya can take the damn thing off then."

"Thanks, Vin. Yes, it is a beautiful day for a wedding, Mrs. Potter. I'm glad you could come." He smiled at the elderly woman as she walked away, supported by one of her children. "Please tell me it's almost time."

"Another ten minutes or so. Josiah was just going to check on Ez."

"Is he okay? Nothing's wrong, is there? I'd better go check."

"Whoa, hold up there, Chris," JD said, blocking his way as he came up next to him." Ezra's just fine. He's in the house mingling with Maude. You know you can't see him before the ceremony. Buck'll wig if you mess up all his planning."

"But Ezra's fine though? Right? He's okay? Maybe I should go check."

Vin grabbed his arm this time, stopping him. "JD, go tell Josiah ta hurry things along and help Nate get everyone to their seats. I'll keep Chris corralled."

"'Kay. Stay with Vin, Chris. Okay? Stay with Vin." That said, JD turned and disappeared into the crowd.

If he'd been aware of anything beyond his own nerves, Chris might have taken offense at JD's tone, but he wasn't. Vin was able to lead him over to the side porch where he would wait before walking down the aisle with Ezra.

*****

Ezra smiled and nodded at whomever it was that was standing in front of him. He didn't have the slightest idea of who it was, nor did he really care. He was eager to get this ceremony over and done with before his nerves got the better of him again. All he wanted was to be on his honeymoon sitting on a sunny beach in Hawaii with Chris's arms wrapped around him as they shared lazy kisses.

He was completely oblivious to the knowing looks Maude and Casey gave him.

The sound of the song he and Chris had picked, Where Your Heart Leads, began playing on the speakers outside. Everyone inside began to make their way out. Buck, JD and Josiah appeared at their sides. JD would escort Casey to her seat, while Josiah would escort Maude to hers. Buck led Ezra and Jasey, JD and Casey's 8-year-old son, to the left side porch to wait for the ceremony to begin.

Ezra smiled as Jasey showed him how carefully he could hold the pillow with the rings. In just a couple more minutes they would be stepping out to meet Chris in the middle aisle and walk up together.

Listening to the lyrics of the song, he thought about how eloquently they described the love between Chris and himself.

"Someday we'll look back and see  
Our footprints in the sand  
Sometimes you would carry me  
And sometimes you'd be in my hands  
If we can love forever  
That won't be long enough for me  
I wanna hold you tender  
Be your shelter  
All you need"

 

Yes, they would face the trials and tribulations of life together and see it through. This was the love he had always wanted as a child and he had it in spades with Chris.

"You ready, Ezra?" JD asked, joining them on the side porch.

"As I'll ever be," he replied with a wan smile.

JD smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road then," Buck said with a grin. Leaning out around the corner, he signaled the DJ. Before the last notes of the song died away the Wedding March began.

"Now?" Jasey asked hopefully.

"Off ya go, pard," JD steered him in the right direction then waited a moment before following. Buck waited another moment to follow JD. Ezra took a deep breath, nervously straightened his bow tie, then squared his shoulders and stepped forward onto the back porch. He followed behind Buck whose height and broad shoulders prevented Ezra from seeing around him. Then Buck was turning and starting up the aisle next to Vin and Ezra found himself face to face with Chris.

He saw a brief flash of panic in the pale green eyes that swiftly changed to love and affection. Ezra just stood and stared at his handsome lover, his soon-to-be husband.

*****

Chris tugged nervously at his bow tie again. It was almost time. He was about to get married again. Oh God, what the hell am I doing? I'm nearly 55, for Christsakes.

"Breathe, Chris," Nathan ordered, noticing Chris' sudden distress. "You need to breathe or you're going to pass out."

"Just take a deep breath, cowboy," Vin said, standing next to Nathan. "You're gonna be fine."

"What am I doing, Vin?"

"Well, in about a minute you're going to walk out there and marry the man you love. You're going to stand up at that altar, look in them dark green eyes and all you're gonna be thinking about is what a lucky bastard you are. Alright?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed softly, then a little more forcefully, "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, guys."

"S'alright, cowboy. We're getting to be good at this. Between JD, Nate here and you, this wedding stuff is real familiar," Vin said with a grin, patting the two men on the back. "Next we gotta get ol' Buck ta propose to Inez finally."

"If he doesn't propose soon, I think she will," Nathan commented with a smile. The opening strains of Trisha Yearwood's Where Your Road Leads came over the speakers outside, signaling the start of the ceremony. People began quickly moving towards their seats.

"Just another couple of minutes, Chris," Vin assured him.

Chris just nodded absently as he listened to the lyrics of the song he and Ezra had chosen. It fit perfectly the way they felt about each other. No matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.

"Oh we can be each other's guiding light  
Through this long and winding life  
Where your road leads I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
When you've lost sight of your dreams  
Then you can follow me"

Yep, that was how he felt about Ezra, and he knew the younger man felt the same. This ceremony was just to let the whole world know they loved each other and nothing would split them apart.

The song ended and the Wedding March began.

"Time to go, cowboy," Vin said and Nathan stepped out onto the back porch. Vin would follow behind Nathan since he was Chris' best man, just as Buck was Ezra's best man.

Chris remembered another wedding where Buck had acted as *his* best man. It was hard to believe that had been over twenty years ago now. He hoped Sarah and Adam were watching and that they loved Ezra as much as he did.

A tug on his arm from Vin reminded him it was time to go. He followed the lanky sharpshooter out onto the back porch. Chris acknowledges Buck's grinning gaze with a nod. Ezra was hidden behind Buck's tall frame at the moment. Then Buck and Vin were turning to walk up the aisle and he was standing in front of Ezra.

For a short second he felt a flash of panic rush through him, but he squashed it quickly. Instead, he gazed into those wide green eyes with all the love and affection in his heart. He was lost the moment Ezra gave him that wide dimpled smile.

*******

I couldn't help chuckling along with everyone else when Jasey realized the two grooms weren't following. He darted quickly back to them and tugged on Ezra's sleeve, loudly whispering. "You guys're s'posed ta follow us."

Chris laughed outright while Ezra smiled down at the little boy. It's so good to hear Chris laughing.

"Thank you, Master Jasey," Ezra said, amusement clear in his voice. He turned Jasey around and gently pushed him forward. "Back to the front now."

Once Jasey was at the front again Ezra gestured with his hand to Chris. "Shall we, Mr. Larabee?"

"We shall, Mr. Standish," Chris replied softly. Their fingers twinned together as they walked up the aisle to where their friends waited.

Watching as they promised to love, honor, and obey, or as Ezra put it, 'Give it serious consideration,' I couldn't help being proud of them. They are both such strong individuals, yet at the core of them is a fragile vulnerability. So much of Ezra's life was spent being used and then thrown aside, even by his own mother, that he doubted he knew what love was or that he was even capable of it. But I knew that first time they saw each other there was a connection, a spark, though neither of them recognized it.

Ever since Adam and mine's death Chris had seemed so determined to join us, yet unwilling to take that final irreversible step. Something which I am grateful for. I love Chris, will always love him, but I'm proud that he had the courage to continue living.

Then Ezra came along challenging him, daring Chris to love him and to make him believe it. Chris took that challenge. They've spent the better part of 15 years trying to tame each other, and the job is certainly far from done.

The vows they say to each other are poignant and tender, encompassing the depth of the emotions they feel for each other. Chris spoke his vows first.

"With this ring I bind myself to you, Ezra P. Standish, for all to see. You have stood by me through the good and the bad. Never once have I felt your love waver. I pledge to you my heart and soul for as long as you'll have them. You are everything to me."

I could see them both blinking as Chris slid the ring onto Ezra's finger. There was a slight waver in Ezra's voice as he spoke his own vows.

"With this ring I bind myself to you, Christopher Larabee, for all to see. You are my touchstone, my rescuer in my greatest time of need. Your love has been a shelter from the storms of life. I pledge to you my life, my heart, my soul. My love is yours until the end of time." Ezra slid the ring onto Chris's finger. Clutching each other's hand in a white-knuckled grip they turned to Josiah.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you married," Josiah said solemnly. Then with a twinkle in his eyes he added, "You may kiss each other."

"Damn straight," Chris muttered.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Ezra said, one hand moving to cup the back of Chris's neck and draw him down for that kiss. Both men were totally oblivious to the cheering and whistling.

When they finally pulled apart my breath caught a little at the look of total joy on Ezra's face. I don't begrudge him that joy at all. I'm just happy he's finally found it and I know he's brought joy into Chris's life again.

As they turned to face their gathered friends and family I stepped forward and gently kissed Ezra's cheek. "Keep loving him. He needs you so much."

I moved from Ezra to Chris and kissed his cheek as well. "Be happy, my love. He loves you more than anything. We will always be in your heart."

I turned and walked away knowing they will be happy with each other, and that is all I could have wished for.

*******

Later on a plane bound for Hawaii

The soft hum of the plane and the excitement of the day were making Ezra drowsy but he didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to watch Chris; even if he was doing nothing more exciting than read a magazine. Ezra smiled when Chris caught him watching.

"Go to sleep, Ezra," Chris said, fond exasperation in his voice.

"Mm-hmm," Ezra agreed closing his eyes, but then he opened them again. "She was there today wasn't she."

Ezra didn't say who she was, he didn't need to.

"Yeah, I think she was. She seemed happy for us."

"I think she is. She knows that we love each other."

"That we do. Now go to sleep, Ezra."

"Bossy man," Ezra mumbled closing his eyes and snuggling down into the seat. He leaned his head against Chris's shoulder. One of the benefits of First Class was roomier seats.

"That's why you love me," Chris responded.

"I thought it was your subtle wit?"

"That too."

When there was no answer Chris glanced over and smiled. Ezra had finally fallen asleep. He placed a kiss on the top of Ezra's head, smile broadening when the smaller man murmured something unintelligible and snuggled closer. Chris looked up when a stewardess approached.

"I thought he might like a blanket," she said quietly, holding one out.

"Thank you," Chris said just as quietly, helping her tuck it around Ezra's shoulders.

Still leaning down she said, "I hope you don't mind my asking, how long have you two been married?"

"Legally, about four hours," Chris answered. "In our hearts, close to fifteen years now. You?"

There was a wedding band on her finger but she was still young. Mid-twenties, Chris guessed.

"About a year now," she answered. "I just hope in fifteen years we're still as in love as you two are."

"I'm sure you will be. Just remember you're two different people who aren't always going to agree. Love is about compromise."

"I'll remember that. Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you." Chris watched her walk away then bent his head to rub his cheek against Ezra's hair. "Love you, Ezra Standish-Larabee."

"Mmm. Love you," was the soft reply. Chris smiled and went back to reading his magazine.

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> Where Your Road Leads  
> sung by Trisha Yearwood
> 
> I believe in miracles  
> I believe in signs  
> And I believe mountains move  
> One prayer at a time  
> If I could be an angel  
> I'd make your every wish come true  
> But I am only human  
> Just a woman lovin' you
> 
> Chorus:  
> Where your road leads I will follow  
> When your heart bleeds  
> I'll be there for you  
> And you can't find your tomorrow  
> Then you can follow me
> 
> Someday we'll look back and see  
> Our footprints in the sand  
> Sometimes you would carry me  
> And sometimes you'd be in my hands  
> If we can love forever  
> That won't be long enough for me  
> I wanna hold you tender  
> Be your shelter  
> All you need
> 
> Repeat Chorus
> 
> Oh we can be each other's guiding light  
> Through this long and winding life  
> Where your road leads I will follow  
> When your heart bleeds  
> I'll be there for you  
> When your night grows dark  
> And you can't find your tomorrow  
> When you've lost sight of your dreams  
> Then you can follow me


End file.
